


Taint

by notavodkashot



Series: Alphabet Meme Ficlets [2]
Category: Amatsuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is her sin, which she did not commit but will have to atone for, and it's the mark she'll carry, engraved in her soiled blood and her cursed flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taint

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally written in 2009]

She loathes it. _It_ and not him, because _it_ is a thing and not a person with feelings and thoughts and desires at all. So she loathes it, when she understands it's there and what it is and how much it has ruined her life.  
  
It is her sin, which she did not commit but will have to atone for, and it's the mark she'll carry, engraved in her soiled blood and her cursed flesh. She loathes it. She loathes it enough to understand why people cower and stay away.  
  
And he knows. He who is old and wise and heartbroken, but certainly _not_ the last. He curls within the depths of her soul, far away from her warm heart, and accepts the frozen shards of thought she sends his way, when something makes her think of him. She does not think of him on her own.  
  
But it's alright, in the end, because she is _his_ child, and it's not him that has ruined her life. It was humans with their hatred and their irrational fears, and he will protect her from harm, even if she doesn't know it. Doesn't appreciate it. Because she's his precious child, and once he removes the taint of human sorrow in her heart, she will be _free_.


End file.
